GATILLAZO
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: Una historia divertida sobre un hombre y sus problemas para cumplir con sus obligaciones de marido.


_Hola, bronies y lectores._

_Esta es una historia de humor y sexo sobre una pareja humana. _

_En España la palabra gatillazo es una expresión que significa cuando el pene de un hombre no se pone firme, y por tanto él no puede practicar el coito._

* * *

><p><strong>GATILLAZO<strong>

No me pregunten cuándo o dónde sucedió este suceso, pues soy incapaz de darles todos los detalles respecto al mismo. Lo que aquí se narra me sucedió a mí, Ignacio Sánchez, pero prescindiré del apellido. Lo que aquí se cuenta fue real.

Llevo casado cuarenta años, dentro de poco hará cuarenta y uno, con una mujer llamada Demetria; tenemos una hija en común de 23 años, pero no aparece en esta historia. Mi esposa e hija son militares las dos, lo que les lleva a pasar la mayor parte del año en la capital, mientras que un servidor se tiene que quedar en este pueblo, alejado unos 500 kilómetros. Se preguntaran por qué no nos hemos mudado todos; en primer lugar por la huerta de uvas que poseemos, de la cual he de ocuparme; la segunda razón es que yo no sabría adaptarme a la gran ciudad.

Mi mujer y mi hija hija pasan fuera cerca de 10 meses al año, apenas las veo. Cuando vienen a pasar tiempo conmigo… pues digamos que… ya entramos en terreno resbaladizo, que a mi esposa y a mí nos gusta… consumir el matrimonio, por decirlo de forma sutil. Mi hija aprovecha para juntarse con las muchachas del pueblo, asique para poco en casa, aparte de que ella es la primera que no le gusta vernos en plena faena, normal ¿A quién le iba a gustar ver a sus padres en pleno acto?

Creo que otra vez vuelvo a meter paja. Es que soy malísimo narrando sucesos; ni siguiera sé por qué escrito todo esto ¿Quién se supone que va a leerlo? Creo que lo hago como un medio para desahogarme. Suena tonto pero las penas o se ahogan en alcohol o se escriben para superarlas, como no bebo ni gota de ninguna bebida alcohólica, pues solo me queda la opción de la escritura.

El caso es que Demetria y yo estábamos en el dormitorio, no hace falta especificar qué estábamos haciendo. Resultó que a pesar de tener muchas ganas mi soldadito no se ponía firme, en serio, yo venga a intentarlo y mi soldado no estaba a tono. Mi mujer empezó a protestar, con razón, diciendo que no quería quedarse a media ración, quería la ración entera, graciosilla. ¿A ver si se cree ella que a los tíos nos gusta tener un gatillazo y quedarnos a media ración? Yo venga a tocarme y a meneármela sin éxito, la cosita no funcionaba. Mi esposa seguía protestando, no sé cuánto tiempo paso desde que entramos en la habitación, pero al cabo de varios minutos aquellas quejas se convirtieron en sollozos. A mí me extraño aquella aptitud por parte de mi mujer ¿Por qué se ponía a llorar de repente? La abracé y le pregunté que le pasaba tratando de tranquilizarla. Ella me miró con lágrimas en los ojos y me dijo _"Tenía que pasar. Seguro que has conocido a alguien mientras la niña y yo estábamos fuera. Por eso ya no te excito". _Me quede de piedra ante tal respuesta, juré y juro que no había nadie más. De pronto la mirada de mi esposa pasó de tristeza a ira. Me tumbó de golpe sobre la cama, boca arriba y sujetándome ambos brazos desde las muñecas, se nota que es militar, tiene mucha fuerza; entonces mencionó _"¿Quién es ella? ¿Quién ha sido la lagarta?". _¿Alguien se puede creer que tuve que jurarle por nuestra hija que no había nadie más en mi vida? Ella me miró dudosa pero de pronto pareció tranquilizarse, aflojo un poco la presión sobre mis muñecas aunque seguía sujetándome.

Demetria me liberó y se levantó de la cama, se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio pero antes de salir me dijo _"Bueno... entonces será algo físico. Habrá que hacer algo. Espera, ahora vuelvo"_. Menudo regreso tuvo. Se trajo consigo un frasco de un litro de viagra, me hizo beberlo todo hasta la última gota, literalmente. Dicen que beber demasiado de dicha sustancia es malo pero yo tuve el mejor acto de mi vida.

Lo peor es que nuestra casa está situada en la plaza mayor del pueblo, un lugar de mucho transito, fue inevitable que los vecinos oyeran nuestros gritos de placer. Al día siguiente hubo lio. Muchos padres nos reprocharon maleducar a sus hijos con nuestros gritos inapropiados para los niños; hubo quien dijo que éramos unos cerdos, envidia cochina; finalmente algunas parejas de recién casados nos pidieron "nuestro secreto" para "armonizar" su matrimonio.

FIN

* * *

><p>Hola, bronies y lectores.<p>

Se preguntaran por qué escribí este one-shot; saben que normalmente no me gusta el lemon. Para empezar, en esta historia no se describe el acto de fornicación con todo lujo de detalles, solo se dan a entender determinadas situaciones. Por otro lado quise probar algo nuevo, no todo va a ser MLP.

Ante todo quise una historia de humor, mezclada con una pequeña dosis de drama.

Un saludo.  
>Nos leemos.<p> 


End file.
